New times
by pine app
Summary: my version of season two the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1 The Plane

Loren, Eddie, Max, Nora, Kelly and Jake are on the plane to New York Nora was sleeping they had been on the plane for two hours and had four to go

**Eddie taking Loren's hand in his: **no these are new times

**Jake smiling:** so in these new times do you have new songs

**Max:** geez Jake give a the guy a break he has been dead for days

**Everyone laughed apart from Loren she was still scared from the events of the last few days and didn't feel like joking about it **

**Eddie didn't notice that Loren didn't laugh but he felt her grip increase on his hand he leaned over and whispered in her ear **

**Eddie whispering:** you're gonna break my hand AGAIN

**Loren started to blush and giggled remembering almost breaking his hand during their make out session at the bungalow and decides to tease him (Ep 51 lots of jokes based on this episode) **

**Loren whispering: **still think being stiff as bored is sexy

**Eddie smiling and whispering in a flirty tone: **definitely **He subtly started to kiss her neck makeing sure no one could see **

**Eddie whispering:** you still taste nice **he pulled back from her neck**

**Loren whispered:** save that for later and you might get to taste more

**Eddie just stared blankly was she hinting that she was ready Eddie needed a cold shower he could feel himself getting turn on too turned on and started to think of things to unexcited him. Ian's naked ass no that not working that always works Jake naked. No! Damn time for the big guns Chloe naked thank god it worked his thought were interrupted by Jake **

**Jake: **Edwardo! Eddie! Earth to Eddie

**Eddie stuttering: **ah..ye..ah

**Loren started laughing she was just realising the effect she had on him**

**Jake**: I don't want to know what is so funny but I wanted to know about those songs and we need to talkabout getting you some interviews to win back thosetwitter followers you lost while you were gone

**Max:** seriously

**Eddie: **pops I've got this. Look Jake I just got back and I get that we have to work repairing the mess me being missing caused but you need to give me some time and space to a adjust and just chill with my beautiful girlfriend so give me a week off go spend some time with Traci before she wises up and divorces you

**Kelly deciding to save Jake from the situation:** Eddie are you sure I have a few interviews booked for Loren you could be in one or two

**Loren:** what interviews. When do we have time for interviews?

**Kelly: **I extended the trip when I got calls from OK! For a two page spread and I decided to book I few more interviews

**Loren:** OK as in OK magazine

**Kelly:** I love how green you are yes OK magazine

**Loren: **wait how long did you extend the trip for

**Kelly:** were staying for a week now

**Loren:** and you didn't think to check this with me

**Kelly:** Loren chill it's just a couple more days

**Eddie:** you can't jus-

**Eddie was cut off by Loren **

**Loren:** Eddie its fine

**Eddie: **she can't

**Loren: **Eddie! Its fine

**Loren leans in and whispers to Eddie **

**Loren whispering:** we can deal with this later. I don't want it do ruin my happy mood or wake mom and max

**Loren yawns **

**Eddie:** someones a little tired

**Loren:** yeah haven't been sleeping

**Loren sees a flash of guilt in eddies eyes **

**Loren:** it's not your fault Eddie well it kind of is your silk sheets were really uncomfortable

**Eddie:** you could have changed the sheets that what I do. I hate the silk ones but that's what the house keeper puts on

**Loren:** I did change the sheets your bed is so comfortable with normal sheets and so big I was doing the whole starfish thing I'm really not looking forward to going back to mine

**Eddie:** sounds like you made your self at home

**Loren:** yeah sorry I kinda did

**Jake and Kelly both got sucked back into their tablets Max and Nora are asleep in each other's arms and Loren and Eddie continued the conversion with no one paying attention to them for once **

**Eddie:** no I am happy you were staying at my place plus when I get home the blanket are going to smell like you so that's an upside

**Loren blushing:** no they still smell like you

**Eddie smiling:** do they now

**Loren blushing more: **yeah I had a good whiff this morning

**Eddie Chuckling:** so you know what I smell like huh

**Loren:** like expensive soap **Loren yawns again**

**Eddie: **you're really tried **Eddie lays back and lets Loren rest on his shoulder **

**Eddie: **you need to get some sleep

**Everybody's asleep but Eddie it can't shut his mind of its going a thousand miles per hour he's thinking about Chloe killing his mom feeling guilty about hurting Loren and guiltier for the fact he can't stop think about Loren being ready as well as Leah kissing him when Nora wakes up and interrupts his thoughts **

**Nora:** penny for your thoughts

**Eddie smiles:** my mom used to say that

**Nora:** nice side step

**Eddie:** damn you caught that

**Nora:** I'm very good at my job

**Eddie:** you an accountant for a bar

**Nora:** I mean my job as a mom I'm very good at telling when my kids are avoiding questions **Nora starts to blush and look down when she realised she called Eddie her kid as much as she thinks of him as a son she doesn't want Eddie to think she is trying to replace his mom **

**Eddie:** Nora its fine

**Nora:** sorry I just think of as a son like I think of Mel as my other daughter but I just want you to know that I'm not trying to replace Katy at all Eddie no one can replace her but I want you to think of me as a mother figure or at least a cool older sister

**Eddie:** I do Nora think of you as a mother. And to answer you pervious questionI was thinking about the fact that I shared a bed with the woman who killed my mom

**Nora:** Eddie! Don't think like that I didn't know you mom but I don't think she would want you beating yourself about this. Think about it this way the woman you shared a bed with was made up she never existed so she's not the one who killed your mother

**Eddie giving Nora a sad smile: **I never thought of it that way why didn't you freak out when I told you Chloe killed my mom

**Nora:** I knew already your dad figured it out. And I'm glad I helped you see a different view can I ask e what else were you thinking about?

**Eddie:** nothing

**Nora rasing an eyebrow:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** fine I was feel guilty for putting Loren through that pain I know if I lost her like that I wouldn't be able to breath

**Nora:** its not your fault Eddie your tried to get back to her and tell you were ok Loren told me about the message on her fan page

**Eddie:** she got that then

**Nora smiling:** she did. Can I ask what the pastrimi sandwhiches were about?

**Eddie chuckles and smilies:** right before our first big makeoust session she ate two pastrimi sandwhiches

**Nora:** that's my girl

**Eddie:** no that's my girl

**Nora:**about those makeout sessions

**Eddie puts his up his hand in defense: **don't go momma grizzle on me

**Nora laughing:** I won't but if you hurt my little girl I will have to kill you and Mel will probably help and that girl might seen small but she's scrapy

E**ddie:** didn't I tell you anyone who hurts Loren has to go through me and don't panic lorens got control of everything in this relationship if she's not ready I'm not ready

**Nora:** that's good to hear

**Brenda:** were about to land Mr Duran and Miss Tate so if you wouldn't might buckling up and waking everyone up and turnning of all cell phones and tablets


	2. Chapter 2 The Hotel

The plane had just landed Loren was still half asleep on Eddie shoulder as they walked out of the plane when she heard the screaming Loren! Loren! She saw the signs with things like lets go to mars I heart Loren and Leddie 4ever

**Loren:** are they here for us?

**Eddie:** no one knew I was coming so no Loren there not here for us they are here for you

**Loren shaking her head:** half of the posters say Leddie forever they are here for us

**Eddie:** leddie?

**Loren:** when Mel released that video she cut of us your fans gave us a couple name leddie

**Eddie:** oh I like it but people supportive of our relationship is kind of creepy usually the fans want to attack my girlfriends

**Loren teasing:** girlfriend?

**Eddie and Loren were standing in front of the fans Jake and Kelly went onto the limo and Nora and Max were a bit behind Loren and Eddie watching them in there element **

**Eddie says loud enough of for the crowd to hear:** Loren Tate will you please do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend before you answer **Eddie turns to the crowd **what do you guys think

**Crowd starting chanting:** say yes! Yes! Yes!

**Eddie: **you don't want to let the fans down know

**Loren: **Eddie Duran I would love to be your girlfriend as much as I love our fans I want to be you girlfriend because I love you

**Crowd: **aweeeee kiss! Kiss! kiss!

**Loren was kind of worried she said she loved him in front of all these people and she knows Eddie is a very private person **

**Eddie smiled at Loren saying "our" fans just another thing he can sharing with her**

**Loren and Eddie kissed and not just because the fans wanted them too then they pulled back and both Loren and Eddie had the biggest smiles on **

**Eddie smiling:** I love you too

**Crowd: **awww

**Eddie and Loren started to take pictures and autographs when Kelly appeared **

**Kelly: **Loren we need to go you can't take pictures with everyone

**Loren: **maybe I can

**Kelly:** what do you mean?

**Loren talking to the fans:** let the smaller fans to the front

**After the smaller ones were at the front and you could see all of her fans and eddies fans she gave Kelly her phone and told her to stand back a bit and take a picture of her Eddie and all of her fans after the she check the photo she asked her fans if it was ok if she posted online they all said yes she posted it on her fan page twitter account and Facebook which she never really uses then her and Eddie got into the limo with max, Nora and Kelly Jake was already there **

**Eddie:** that's was amazing your amazing

**Loren:** what did I do?

**Max:** including all the fans like that was unbelievably sweet

**Loren:** it wasn't that sweet it was just a photo

**Nora:** sweetie I agree with Eddie and max that was really sweet

**Jake:** I agree too. I'm always telling Eddie to take care of his fans he wouldn't have I career without them

**Kelly: **I agree to plus the press are just eating this up your trending on twitter right now and the ever since you were confirmed to play the festival there was a 50% spike in ticket sells

**Loren getting nervous:** really?

**Eddie noticed Loren getting nervous and whispered to her **

**Eddie: **you're gonna rock the house and I'm gonna be right there dancing back stage

**Loren laughs and kiss Eddie it escalates into a full on make out session**

**Nora: **ahem

**Loren and Eddie pull back out of breath:**

**Loren breathlessly:** Mom, Max

**Nora: **would you like a minute to catch your breath we don't want you panting your way through the interviews on the red carpet

**Eddie laughs a long with max and Kelly. Jakes a million miles way **

**Loren: **MOM!

**Nora:** sorry sweetie but it's true we can't have you panting through interviews

**Kelly:** as much as I would love to continue this conversation were here

**Loren:** where is here

**Kelly**: St. Regis

**Eddie excitedly:** really?

**Loren chuckling:** what's got you so excited? You sound like a kid in a candy store 

**Eddie: **the suite I stayed in had the most comfortable bed ever the pool is huge and more importantly the food is magical

**Loren: **how big is the pool?

**Eddie:** it's pretty big

**They got out of the limo and entered the hotel they were at the reception getting key cards when Eddie pulled Nora away from everyone else to talk to her **

**Eddie:** after we had that talk on the plane I wanted to ask you first

**Nora:** ask me what

**Eddie:** I was getting to that

**Nora:** would you hurry up I'm exhausted

**Eddie:** I was wondering if you would be okay with the idea of me and Loren sharing a room if she's ok with it of course

**Nora:** Eddie.

**Eddie: **like I said she's in good hands and she has the Madison suites there is three separate rooms in there I can sleep in a different bed

**Nora: **like that's going to happening, I appreciate you asking me that was very sweet Eddie and if is okay with Loren then s fine with me

**Eddie:** thanks Nora

**Nora:** but if anything happens be safe

**Eddie:** promise

**Eddie and Nora go back to the group then Kelly gives out key cards **

**Kelly:** okay me and Jake have separate rooms Max and Nora are sharing and Loren has the Madison suite and Eddie I didn't book you anything are you staying with Loren or do you want me to book the president suite

**Eddie whispers to Loren:** is it ok with you if I stay in your room

**Loren to Kelly:** Eddie is staying with me my room has like four beds I'm sure there's room

**Kelly handing Eddie a key card:** ok here. And Loren there is a stylist and makeup artist are already in you room I will be up in an hour your room is on the top floor and the limo will be here at 4 for me and you and another one at 6 for everyone else

**Loren:** ok

**With that everyone went their separate ways and Jake sent some stylists to Loren's room for Eddie too **


	3. Chapter 3 The Red Carpet

Loren and Eddie's suite

Loren and Eddie were about to kiss when a small woman came up to Loren and pulled her over to the selection of clothes Loren was sad at the fact she hasn't had any alone time with Eddie all day but happy that Kelly had finally listened to Loren about the clothes these dresses are I bit more her not completely her but a lot more than Kelly usually choice

Loren was being tucked and tugged in 50 different directions she looked about for Eddie to rescue her when she saw the same thing happening to him he was wearing a black suit with a blue shiny shirt that matched her dress he looked really uncomfortable in the fabric

**Loren shouted at Eddie across the room:** Damn silk

**Eddie laughed:** I know right though. I'm happy we get to match though

**Loren smiled:** me too

Nora and Max's room

**Max:** are you ok with Eddie and Loren sharing a room?

**Nora: **yeah I think so. No I am I know Eddie loves Loren and he will take care of my little girl

**Max:** I'm glad you trust my son so much and if he did hurt her I would have to kill him Loren is like a daughter to me and I love her more than Eddie

**Nora:** please as much as you love Loren and me you love Eddie ten times that

**Max:** I do but I still have to kill him

**Nora:** you know it means a lot to me that you want to protect Loren like that after what Trent did to her. most men I have dated would rather not have Loren but you see me and Loren as a package deal and wouldn't have it any other way

**Max**: I wouldn't Loren is like a daughter to be and hopefully one day she will be andlike I said men like that give men like me a bad name

Loren and eddies suite

**Kelly: **come on you two we have a red carpet to walk and no kissing Mara worked really hard on that make up

**Loren:** for the whole night

**Eddie:** wait! Hold up I can't kiss my girlfriend all night when she's wearing that I'm sorry Kelly that's mission impossible

**Kelly:** I agree that Loren looks smoking in that dress but I think you can manage and she's free all day tomorrow so you can kiss all you want then

**Loren:** so let's get this straight I can't kiss him at all for the next 5 hours

**Kelly: **yes

**Loren:** I agree with Eddie that is impossible

**Eddie: **it's two against one

**Kelly:** just come on the limo is waiting and no kissing I mean that and you don't to want to get me angry

**Eddie:** I think we better go

**Loren: **yeah

**Kelly:** I didn't mean to scare ya

**Loren:** oh I'm scared

**Eddie and Kelly laugh and they walk toward the limo they drive to the festival was pretty quick they pulled up at the red carpet **

**Loren: **don't let me fall

**Eddie chuckling:** don't worry I gotcha

**Kelly: **ok Loren I will go first then Eddie I will tell you which interviews you need to take and which to skip and Eddie if you want to join her go ahead but more importantly don't let her fall or I will have to kill you

**Eddie:** I have had I lot of death threats lately

**Kelly got out the with Eddie behind her he put his hands out for Loren the second Eddie Loren appeared from the limo there was shouting from all directions eventually the crowd died down as Eddie in Loren walked up the carpet. Eddie has his arm around Loren's shoulder and Kelly was in front **

**Eddie talking to the fans: **hey guys I was wondering if you could do me a favour my girlfriend's manager won't let me kiss my Loren in case I ruin her make up to you guys you think you can help me out

**Crowd:** Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**Kelly:** fine you win

Eddie turns to Loren and pulls her into a very passionate kiss when he pulls back Loren starts to laugh

**Kelly:** that's another reason I didn't want you to kiss

**Eddie:** what so funny?

**Loren pulls out a compact mirror from her hand bag hands it to Eddie. Eddie looks in the mirror to find lipstick all over his face **

**Eddie:** to everyone else this is funny but to me it is just prove that I got mauled by a very beautiful girl and it was totally worth it

**Loren:** I did not maul you

**Eddie:** you kind of did

**Loren playfully punched him in the arm:** did not

**Kelly came back to them and told them to hurry up Loren was doing her last interview and it was with lily Park Loren was nervous because she knows how much Eddie hates lily that's why Eddie was standing behind Loren in case she needed him **

**Lily:** it's nice to see you again Loren

**Loren smiling politely:** it nice to see you to

**Lily:** the last time we spoke you were just a high school girl about to star in Eddie Duran's music video your life as changed a lot since then now you're trending on twitter, flying on private jets and your single mars is second in the charts

**Loren:** my life has changed a lot and I'm grateful for everything but I am still in high school

**Lily: **really? How that going? Balancing school and your music career?

**Loren:** it's tricky but I'm getting used to it though I may have to take by finals early

**Lily:** lucky you

**Loren:** I know right. No but really I wouldn't change a thing

**Lily:** another change since last time we spoke is your new romance in your life I guess I was right about there being chemistry between you and Eddie

**Loren:** yeah I guess you were right


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

**Lily:** so how is your relationship with Eddie with him being missing?

**Eddie wanted to get Loren out of there so badly he knew she had a hard time talking about this but she made him promise he wouldn't go into the interview unless she gave him the signal **

**Loren:** not having him with every day was very hard but he is back now and our relationship is stronger than ever because of it.

**Lily: **while Eddie was away there was reports of people see him with a blonde woman and them stay in a motel together want do you say about this

**Loren:** Eddie mentioned something about people helping him while he was away so this isn't all that surprising

**Lily:** you're a very understand girlfriend and very trusting most girls would react well to the fact that while you were grieving the loss of someone you love very much he was shacking up in a motel with a pretty blonde

**Loren getting frustrated with lily:** well like Eddie told me when we started dating he isn't really a fan of blondes any more

**Lily:** is that so

**Loren:** yeah it is **Loren hoping to change the subject** how would you like a piece of info I didn't give any other reporter

**Lily:** oh sounds juicy well what this exclusive

**Loren:** I will be debuting another single today

**Lily: **interesting what's it called

**Loren:** ah well you have to wait and see and I better go my manager is tapping her watch

**Lily:** it was very nice talking to you today

**Loren:** it was nice talking to you too Lily

**Loren walks away Eddie catches up and Eddie wraps his arm around her waist hoping she isn't mad about the Leah thing after walking for what felt like an mile in silence the finally made it to Loren's dressing room**

**Kelly:** I think I will give you to a minute

**Eddie:** sure will us alone when she looks like she wants to throttle me

**Kelly:** I need my girl out of prison I can't have any witnesses

**Loren still hasn't said a word when Kelly left she fell on the sofa and Eddie bent down to her level so his hand were on her knees **

**Eddie:** before we talk about want lily said I just want to say that was amazing if she had of done that to me I probably would have smashed the camera **Loren laughed at this **you handled that like a pro

**Eddie: **and know for what lily said you guessed right the girl was helping me her names Leah her and her brother helped me and yes we did share a motel room with two beds and all I talked about was you and getting back to you I couldn't stand the fact that a was causing you any pain ok

**Loren: **I believe everything that you just said

**Eddie:** good because it's all true

**Loren: **it's what you didn't say that has me scared

**Eddie:** you caught that huh

**Loren: **yeah I did Eddie what happened between you two and if it was nothing you would said that so what happened

**Eddie:** I was going to tell you after the show but I guess not I can't lose you Loren

**Loren: **did you sleep with her

**Eddie:** what! No!

**Loren: **then what happened the way you were talking it sounds really bad

**Eddie: **she kissed me I pushed her away the second it happened and told her I loved you

**Loren: **that's all

**Eddie:** yeah! Wait! you're not mad

**Loren: **why would I be mad you can't control who kisses you and I can't really blame her my boyfriend is really sexy, kind, caring, funny, sexy

**Eddie:** you said that already

**Loren: **oh I know but I happened to think my boyfriend is really really sexy so I needed to say it twice **she was rubbing her hand over is chest and down to his six pack **

**Eddie:** is that so I think I'm very jealous of you boyfriend

**Loren:** why you are ten times as sexier than my boyfriend

**Suddenly Eddie grabs Loren's waist and spins her round to pin you against the wall and his body **

**Eddie whispers in Loren ear:** I must say you are definitely sexier than my girlfriend in that dress

**Loren: **is that so

**Eddie start to kiss Loren neck **definitely **he continues to suck her neck when she pulls his head back and crashes her lips into his Eddie responds quickly and licks her bottom lip impatiently wanted to explore you mouth again when Loren doesn't open her goes back to hear a suck a weak point until she moans Eddie then takes that opportunity to deepening the pervious kiss Loren could feel in that moment how much Eddie wanted her and loved her she was ready to take the next step just not in a dressing room in a swanky five star hotel Eddie pulled back he could feel Loren mind was somewhere else entirely **

**Eddie:** are you ok?

**Loren:** I'm fine why?

**Eddie:** you just seemed to be well on mars

**Loren laughed:** very funny I was just trying to decide something

**Eddie understand what Loren was deciding:** just remember I'm not ready if you're not ready

**Loren:** I'm ready Eddie

**Eddie smiling:** really?

**Loren:** there you go again sound like a kid in a candy store

**Eddie laughing and trying to get his composure back to speak normally:** really?

**Loren:** yes Eddie really but not in a dressing room

**Eddie:** of course not are you kidding I want to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms not having quickie then rush to get you changed

**Loren:** you make it sound so romantic

**Eddie laughs:** jokes aside you can back out at any time I'm not going anywhere every again especially while you wearing that dress

**Loren: **you really like this dress

**Eddie:** I like what's underneath it more

**Loren blushing punching Eddie in the arm:** Eddie!

**Eddie:** I'm joking no I'm really not


	5. Chapter 5 The Concert

**Loren got ready after Kelly chased him out of the dressing room she didn't have any nerves for once and now she was walking onto the stage **

**Loren:** hello New York

**Crowd: **cheers and screams

**Loren: **well how are guys doing?

**Crowd: **cheers and screams

**Loren:** that good huh

**Crowd:** laughs

**Loren:** well I'm going to play 6 songs for you guys my family and friends back stage are probably really confused as I was only meant to sing 4 songs you see I'm debuting two new songs and you guys will be the first to hear one of them and I have a surprize for you

**Crowd: **cheers

**Loren:** the first one I'm going to play is called I'm alive

You sit around  
Wonder how you got so bored with life.  
You're stuck in automatic  
Think about breaking out  
Wanna feel satisfied  
and breathe before you panic

'cause the secret  
it's no secret at all  
Yeah, you already have it  
Just let go 'cause  
that's when you shine  
And you catch yourself  
sayin' "I'm Alive"

Oh, tonight  
been a long time  
I'm alive  
Oh, tonight  
Want to shout it out  
and turn it up

It's the perfect song  
now it's stuck in my head  
Goin 'round and 'round  
And I can't forget  
as my hearts starts pounding

**Crowd cheers: **Loren! Loren!

**Loren:** the next one I'm going to play you all know very well so sing along

**Crowd: mars! Mars!**

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But my heads been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird.  
I'm lost for words.

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach

Now I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hovered in the air like a daydream, oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity,  
But I am low.  
You have made a human out of me  
And pulled me down.

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach

But I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.

Oh, it might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

But I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars**.**

**Back stage**

**Eddie is on the phone organising a romantic night and day for Loren with the help of an old friend who works in the hotel **

**James: **hey Ed, what can I do for you?

**Eddie:** it funny you should ask that

**James:** your all take take when are you gonna give back to the little people

**Eddie: **James you own a hotel I hardly say you're the little people

**James:** true but really what can I do for you?

**Eddie: ** well I was hoping you could close the pool early for me and my girlfriend for tonight and tomorrow

**James:** ok but no skinny dipping the last celebrity I did this for did that and it ended with three naked chicks running around my lobby

**Eddie chuckling: **really?

**James: **yeah. Cost me a pretty penny keeping that out of the press

**Eddie: ** I bet. Those vultures are unstoppable

**James:** see you get it so what time should I close the pool

**Eddie: **is 8 ok and could you have a bikini and shorts in my room

**James:** yeah sure but what size

**Eddie: **I text you once I find out can I ask another favour an before you answer I'm doing and interview in a few days and I will name drop you hotel (**he asks Mel Loren size later was too lazy to write this)**

**James:** done! What's the next favour?

**Eddie: ** a picnic waiting at the pool with roses petals every where

**James: **done

**Eddie: ** I'm not done yet

**James:** of course you not what else

**Eddie: **decorate my room with roses and battery power candles not the real ones that wouldn't end well

**James sarcastically: **would you likefairy lights too

**Eddie:** actually yes that would be perfect and no silk sheets

**James: **damn man this girl most be special when you did this for Chloe you only asked for a few rose petals in the room

**Eddie: **this girl is more than special she means the world to me I love her hair alone more than I ever loved Chloe

**James:** in that case I will pull out all the stops

**Eddie:** and remember no silk sheets

**James: **ok but I want to meet her

**Eddie: **yeah sure I'm in town for a week so we should get a chance to have lunch

**James: **well call me oh and is there anything else

**Eddie: **yeah actuallycould you get me a claddagh ring

**James:** a what

**Eddie: **it's an Irish thing my dad got one for my mom once

**James:** sure I could get you one but isn't Max Italian

**Eddie: **yeah my mom had an Irish background I think he told me in secret that he copied it from a TV show

**James:** ever the romantic

**Eddie**: I know right

**James:** ok I've got to go I have a lot of organising to do

**Eddie:** bye

**On stage while the phone call was happening **

**Loren:** the next song is a song that Eddie Duran wrote and I just feel like it was misunderstood ever body thought of it as depressing but I think it's inspirational and if you're going through a hard time just take it one day at time

They say two wrongs are never right  
But nothing's final  
A thousand thoughts  
A million fears  
And still a smile  
When you run too fast, you never see  
The colours of every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day

I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time

I wouldn't change a single thing  
that I believed in  
A second chance of circumstance  
is all I needed  
What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be  
so I'm keeping every memory  
Slow down the world, live another day

I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back, this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time

Ultraviolet, record highs and lows  
It's easier to stop and let it go

I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
So, I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time  
One day at a time

**The crowd cheers again**

**Loren:** my next song is a little like this one someone came back into my life and inspired this song it's called warrior **Loren sits down at the piano**

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'lll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

**Crowd:** Loren! Random cheering

**Loren: **well I know something you guys don't

**Crowd:** what?

**Loren:** that Eddie Duran isn't the best dancer I found this out I few months ago and it inspired this song it called can I have this dance and I need some help and I little payback Eddie did this to me at MK and now it's time for a little revenge so Eddie can you come out here

**Eddie walks onto the stage and takes a mic for Loren and attaches it to his ear**

**Eddie: **if this is a slow dance then good luck to your toes

**Crowd laughs:**

**Loren:** funny you should say that this song is actually about teaching you how to slow dance

**Eddie:** this should be interesting. How long have you been planning this?

**Loren:** the revenge a few weeks this duet about 3 hours

**Eddie: **ok can I have I tip on the dancing part

**Loren:** just listen to the song 

**with that the music starts playing ( I had to edit the song to make this work I switched the order of who says what Loren says it first then Eddie repeats and I would watch the video of troy and Gabriella singing this to help you picture it )**

**Loren bold Eddie italics **

**[**Loren]  
**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

[Loren and Eddie]  
**Won't you promise me** (_now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
**We'll keep dancing** (_to keep dancing_) **wherever we go next  
**  
(chorus)  
_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**_

Eddie pulls back so he can show Loren he's ok to take the lead now 

_[Eddie]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all  
_  
[Eddie and Loren]  
**And you can't keep us apart** (_even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
_**'Cause my heart is** (_cause my heart is_) _**wherever you are**_

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Loren and Eddie ]  
_**Oh no mountains too high enough, **__oceans too wide__**  
'Cause together or not, **__our dance won't stop__**  
Let it rain, **__let it pour  
__**What we have is worth fighting for  
**__You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

(chorus)  
I**t's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **(_like you_)  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_ (_**way we do**_)  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**_

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance****

**The crowd cheers and chant **leddie! Leddie! Leddie! **Then Eddie kisses Loren on the cheek and walks off stage **

**Loren:** ok thanks guys the next song is about I boy

**Crowd:** Eddie! Eddie!

**Loren laughing: **yeah that's the one this song is called song 2 you and the only person that's heard this song is Max Duran so apart from him you guys will be the first to hear it I wrote this when my and Eddie had just started dating

(**I edited this song to I changed a few lyrics it song 2 you by Victoria justice)**

I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know I can make you happy baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things

[Chorus]  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl,  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

Nah Nah  
Nah Nah  
Nah Nah

[Verse 2]  
Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yet  
Your own melody... oh baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true too  
Your heart, not material things

[Chorus] (Victoria)  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true (My soul is true)  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

[Bridge]  
I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)  
What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)  
Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)  
I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true

[Chorus]  
I'll give you my song (Song)  
These words to you (Words)  
Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)  
My soul is true x2  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

**Eddie runs on to the stage and kisses Loren with so much passion he completely forgot that was 5,000 people watching them**

**Crowd:** aww

**Eddie pulled back Loren and Eddie were standing in front of the mic so the audience could still hear every thing**

**Loren breathlessly:** hello to you too

**Crowd laughs:**

**Eddie smiling: **hey …well I'm gonna go kind of forgot there 5,000 people watching us so ah bye

Loren pulls Eddie back and puts his arm around her shoulder

**Loren talking into the mic: **you guys were an amazing I have enjoyed every moment goodnight New York

**Crowd screams **

**Eddie and Loren walk off stage together **

**Everyone comes up to Loren **

**Everyone: **that was amazing

**Nora starts tearing up: **my little girls all grown up

**Loren:** I might be growing up but I'm always you little girl

**Max:** and mine

**Loren:** and yours Max

**Kelly:** Loren that was amazing the a video of the duet you and Eddie sung is already viral

**Loren: **really?

**Mel: **yeah

**Loren:** Mel! What are you doing here?

**Mel:** oh no hug a guess you're not happy to see me

**Loren:** of course I'm get over here

**Loren gave Mel a big hug**

**Eddie: **I'm jealous the hug she gave me when I came back wasn't nearly as big as that one

**Mel:** that because she loves me more

**Eddie pretending to be hurt:** is this true Loren

**Loren:** I'm not picking between you two

**Eddie:** so you love us equally

**Loren smiling:** exactly

**Mel:** I still think she loves me more

**Eddie smiling:** I kind of do too but the fact that she loves me almost as much as she loves you means I'm a very lucky man

**Mel pointing as Eddie:** and don't you forget it

**Eddie laughing: **forget that she's loves you more or that I'm a very lucky man

**Mel: **du that she loves me more

**Loren: **wait! Mel you still never told me how you got here

**Mel:** oh you boyfriend flew me in

**Loren smiling at Eddie:** thank you

**Eddie:** anything for you

**Loren smirking:** really anything?

**Mel Interrupting:** can you two flirt on you time we have to get Loren ready for the red carpet

**Mel grabbed Loren's hand and dragged he back to her changing room **

**Mel:** so are you an Eddie doing the deed tonight

**Loren:** I think so

**Mel:** so you're ready

**Loren:** yeah I'm ready

**Mel:** good because I hid something for you in your bathroom

**Loren:** what

**Mel:** oh just I very appropriate outfit for the occasion

**Loren:** lingerie?

**Mel:** yes Loren lingerie well done you cracked the da Vinci code

**Loren:** very funny but I don't think there will be lingerie involved

**Mel:** yes there will be and I will know if you wear it don't let your shy side come out now we both know Eddie thinks you hot now he will just think your ten times hotter

**Loren: **fine I will think about

**Mel: **that's all I ask oh that and that you lick his abs once extra time for me

**Loren:** no

**Mel:** fine now let's get you ready

**Mel gets Loren ready for the red carpet once there done her an Eddie walk down happy as ever Loren stops for a few interviews again and now there in the limo with Kelly Max Nora and Mel **

**Loren: ** ok I have been avoid this question for a while now but the curiosity has gotten the best of me. Where is Jake?

**Eddie:** yeah I was thinking that to I just thought he was late

**Max:** I was thinking the same thing isn't that man a workaholic

**Kelly:** he dealing with a lot and wasn't feeling up to it Traci left him she moved back home

**Loren:** what I always thought they were solid

**Eddie:** now I feel like an ass I made that joke up Traci wising up and divorcing him

**Kelly:** yeah he has been in the dumps since then

**Loren: **Eddie is not your fault you didn't know

**Eddie:** I guess

**Kelly:** on a happier note Nora and max have decaled a brake for you two so form now to Monday you two are off the clock and are not to be disturbed

**Loren:** I like the sound of that

**Eddie:** really because I love the sound of that

**Nora: **oh I bet you do

**Loren:** mom!

**Eddie: **she's not wrong

**Max:** there's no need to gang up on Loren

**Loren:** thanks Max at least some ones on my side

**Max: **but Nora's not wrong

**Loren: **trader

**this story brings me joy but it is making miss Hollywood heights I mentioned fairy lights in this chapter I live in the UK I have notice some differences I know most people reading this live in America so I don't know what you call t them **

**The next chapter is all Loren and Eddie it's about their first time it very very detailed as in I may up the rating to mature **


	6. Chapter 6 Their First Time

**I have never written anything like this before so go easy on me but I would like some constructive points to make it better **

**HELP**

**I also need help because I felt the bit in the elevator didn't match Loren's character I was thinking of removing it but what do you think**

* * *

**There limo arrived and the all went their separate ways Eddie wanted the room to be a surprise until after the pool so he was covering Loren eyes with his hand and was having trouble picking up the bikini from the bed **

**Loren: ** I don't know what you trying to pick up but I can help

**Eddie:** fine but you have to find it without peeking

**Loren felt around on the bed and finally felt some other than sheets:** is this a bikini

**Eddie:** well done

**Loren:** so were going swimming

**Eddie: **yes Loren were going swimming but now I'm walking you to the bathroom so you can change I can't wait to see you in that bikini

**Loren was changed and was waiting in the bathroom until Eddie came she knew he was hiding something in the room and she was getting really curious she found a robe in the bathroom and put it on so Eddie would have to wait to see Loren in the bikini while Loren was doing this Eddie was getting the ring from the safe lucky his swimming trunks had pockets he was outside the bathroom door **

**Eddie:** are you ready?

**Loren: **yeah you lucky you came then I was dying to check what you hiding

**Eddie went into the bathroom:** well played Miss Tate

**Loren smirking:** I see you like my robe

**Eddie:** oh yes is very

**Loren:** thick

**Eddie:** I was going to say cosy

**Loren: **just cover my eye so we can go

**Eddie using a blind fold this time covers her eyes and puts his arms around her waist and led her onto the elevator **

**Loren:** I'm excited for this pool is it really that big

**Eddie: **it's huge

**Loren:** I can't wait

**Eddie: **well were here

**Loren:** I know I can smell chlorine can I take off this blind fold now

**Eddie: **here let me

**Loren gasped: **

**she looked around it was beautiful There was red and white rose petal everywhere and the water was beautiful it was reflecting the multi-coloured fairy lights that hung from the ceiling there was a picnic set up at the side with straws berries and melted chocolate ice cream and 50 other desserts it was beautiful **

**Eddie: **you like?

**Loren:** I love **turning to face Eddie. **Eddie you didn't need to do this

**Eddie:** oh stop of course I did and you can't argue because I didn't do this a large team of specially approved decorators did

**Loren:** I love you

**Eddie:** back atcha beautiful

**Loren:** so are you just going to stand there or are we going to eat those desserts

**Eddie and Loren sit down on the blanket:**

**Loren: **mmm these strawberries are so nice

**Eddie:** you think those taste good try the chocolate cake

**Loren:** I'm scared to a have a feeling that if taste that chocolate cake I'm leaving here 50 pounds heavier

**Eddie: **Iwould say that isn't going to happen but Jake made me spend 3 days exercising after we left here I gained 12 pounds

**Loren:** no way

**Eddie:** yeah I never exercised so muchI was exhausted

**Loren:** I would say so but now I think we should stay from the chocolate cake

**Eddie: **definitely **before Eddie even finished his sentence she had some in her mouth**

**Loren:** on my god mmm that is just mmm

**Eddie:** know I want some

**Loren:** oh be bad Eddie

**Eddie:** I thought you were the good girl and I was the one making be you be bad

**Loren: **I think the devils cake is going to my head

**Eddie laughs:** if is that could I have to have some **Eddie has some cake **

**Eddie:** oh mmm that almost tastes as nice as you

**Loren:** very funny

**Eddie: **I'm not joking you taste nicer than this cake **he starts to kiss her neck Loren:** don't you start with me

**Eddie was using this as a distraction to get the ring out of this pocket he finally got it out and pulled back and pointed behind Loren:** what's that **Loren turned around to see what Eddie was pointing at she couldn't see anything so she turned back around to see Eddie holding an open ring box (**google claddagh to get what I'm talking about)

**Eddie:** before you panic I'm not proposing

**Loren lets go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding:**

**Eddie:** not yet anyway **Loren smiled she wants to marry Eddie someday **

**Eddie takes the ring from the box:** this is a claddagh ring my dad once gave one to my mom it's special because it represents something the hands mean friendship and crown loyalty and the heart love I'm giving you this as a promise I promise to be a friend when you need it I promise to always be loyal to you and to love you forever and I want you to promise me that you will one day become Mrs Loren Duran

**Loren **yes! Yes!** she jumped onto her knees and hugged him **

**Loren: **let me see the ring** Eddie placed the ring in Loren's hand **

**Eddie**: it's up to you which way you wear it because the way your wear it has I meaning too. On the right hand with the point of the heart toward the wrist suggests that the your heart has been captured or on the left hand with the heart toward the wrist means you engaged and if you wear it with the heart pointing out towards your fingertips it means your single or you hearts free

**Loren put the ring on her right hand with the point of the heart facing towards her **

**Loren: **Eddie I love you more than anything and you captured my heart years ago

**Eddie:** I love you too

Loren kissed Eddie she wrapped her legs around eddies waist as much as Eddie wants to take Loren upstairs right know he can't resist he walks into the pool without warning Loren SPLASH

**Loren:** I can't believe you just did that

**Eddie:** I know you gonna have to take that robe off so it can dry

**Loren:** well played Duran

**Eddie smiling proudly:** thank you

**Loren takes off the robe and eddies mouth drops she has never looked so hot**

**Loren decides if he plays dirty so would she:** your gonna have to take that t-shirt off too

**Eddie removing his shirt: **you could ask me to jump of a bridge right know and I would as long you never take that off

**Loren teasing him: **so you never want me to take this off I was just about to remove the bikini top but if you rather I keep it on who I'm I to argue

**Eddie smirking:** tease

**Loren:** that's not teasing you this would be teasing you

**Loren starts to kiss eddies neck then moves up to nibble his ear she suck his ear lobe and hears a very load groan she giggles and moves back down to suck his neck as she lightly grazes her hands over his abs toward his chest and down his biceps she start to kiss lower over his shoulder and down to his pecks she leaves a trail of burning kisses over his chest and down to his stomach paying extra attention to his six pack she was going lower by pulling his swimming trunks down a little bit and kissed were the waist line was then went back up instead of down she chuckled when she heard Eddie mutter **tease

**She left more burning kisses back up his chest to Eddie's left ear and whispered "**that is teasing**" still caressing his chest. Eddie had never been more turned on he was hard very hard he hoped Loren hadn't noticed as much as he wanted this he didn't want to pressure her but he couldn't stand not kissing her anymore and crashed his lips into hers and put all the passion and want he had been holding back the last few days into that kiss he was surprised when Loren kissed him back with even more passion she wanted him. Needed him and she could tell from that kiss he felt the same way. No regrets I want this I'm ready but I still don't know what to do.**

**she followed her instinct and rubbed her tongue against his as one of eddies hands slowly trailed down Loren's back and over her bum he lightly squeezed he heard Loren moan his name and declared it the sexiest thing ever his hands went to grazed her thighs when Loren took the chance and she wrapped her legs around his torso Loren felt something hard at her inner thigh Loren realised he was hard she must be doing something right **

**Eddie wanted her so much he knew Loren could feel that he was hard as he was pulling her closer so he could feel her heart beat against his he started walking out of the pool with Loren still wrapped around his waist he walked into a table a door and missed the elevator by two hall ways but somehow got to the elevator and still hasn't broke the kiss with Loren she moved to his neck and kissed up his jaw line she heard a groan when she kissed the top of his jaw bone near his ear and sucked harder she heard Eddie give a low moan she then bit down on this same spot and heard him grunt and moan her name she found a sweet spot before she could have fun with her new toy Eddie crashed his lips into Loren's just as the elevator dinged anyone can join them on the elevator lucky it was empty but Eddie still put Loren down and pushed the button for their floor**

**Eddie:** are you sure about this?

**Loren give him a soft kiss:** I'm ready Eddie I want you do be my first

**Eddie:** I don't want to be your first

**Loren: **what?

**Eddie smirking:** I want to be you last. You're only

**Loren smiling:** I want that too

**The elevator dined as a man and woman entered they were both pretty drunk and did even recognise Loren and Eddie. Loren giggled when Eddie moved behind her to hide a very noticeable bump in his swimming trunks Loren couldn't resist stepped closer to Eddie and started rubbing her bum against his member though his shorts Eddie was biting his lip trying not moan he wasn't sure how but he was actually harder now he was letting out quiet moans he knew Loren could hear because she giggled every time **

**Eddie whispered to Loren:** I beg of you stop

**Loren smirking and whispering:** from what I can hear you enjoying your self

**Eddie: **oh I am but were at floor 22 the don't get off to 47 and our room is on very top floor I can't hold that long much longer if you keep doing that

**Loren getting very brave: **doing what? Do you mean this?** Loren subtly put a hand behind her back and into his shorts and gently grazes the side of his member **

**Eddie very quietly in Loren's ear:** mmm faster

**Loren shocked still whispering: **really are you forgetting the people over their

**Eddie:** I don't care anymore

**Loren chuckling:** you really are enjoying your self aren't you?

**Eddie:** you stop rubbing so no

**Loren:** you mean like this?** Loren wraps her hand around his member and slowly pumps **

**Eddie still whispering and moaning:** Loren faster

**Loren teasing:** no I like this very very slow speed

**Eddie:** you will be the death of me

**Loren:** that's the plan

**Eddie:** I will get payback for this

**Loren:** I can stop if you would like

**Eddie grunting from pleasure:** don't you dare

**Loren laughing:** would dream of it Loren

**Eddie still whispering: **please if you loveme you will go faster

**Loren: **you only have five floors left before they get off

**Eddie:** I have like two floors left before I get off if you would go faster

**When the man turned to Loren **

**Man**: would you go faster little lassie before the poor boy has to do it him self

**Loren just stood there shocked should she pull her hand out or go faster **

**Woman:** leave the girl alone she's having fun

**Man: **no she just teasing

**Woman: **exactly it no fun if they don't have to work for it

**The elevator dings and the man and woman leave **

**Loren:** how glad are you they didn't recognises us

**Eddie: **I know that could have been bad

**Loren:** you think **Loren just realised her hand was still In his shorts **

**Eddie just crashed his lip into hers the evaluator ding for their floor Loren wraps her legs around Eddie torso tries to find the room Loren and Eddie our laughing **

**Loren laughing:** I think it's that way

**They finally find the door and find a way to open it but Eddie had to put Loren down the walked into the room hand in hand **

**Eddie: ** do you like this surprise

**Loren:** Eddie this is perfect like you **she places a soft kiss on his lips**

**Eddie:** I love you

**Loren smiles: **Back atcha handsome

There was rose petals everywhere normal white coloured fairy lights hanging in rows from the ceiling fake candles everywhere

**Loren:** why are the candles fake?

**Eddie:** safety precaution

**Loren giggling:** ahh I see

**Eddie leads Loren to the bedroom **

**Eddie:** oh and don't panic I made sure the was no silk sheets

**Loren: **very funny

**Eddie rapidly crashed his lip on to hers and pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him closer Eddie quickly moved to her neck and leaves burning kissed there. Both breathing heavily lust was present in their eyes as they walked toward the bed Eddie gently laid Loren down on the bed never breaking the kiss as Eddie slowing grazes Loren's thigh and Loren rubbed his biceps they pulled back causing the eyes to lock Loren gave a smile reassuring him it was ok continue **

**Eddie was now on top of Loren they were kissing Eddie pulls Loren up towards him her body arches up Eddie can feel every part of her mouth her tongue movie hungry against his Eddie stroked her bare back stimulating Loren to dive further into this kiss Eddie moved to her neck kissing her and sucking ticklish spots his hand moved up her back to her bikini and opened the clip he slowly sat up so he was straddling her waist and gently places her hands on his chest as he slowly pulled the bikini top up her arms and flung it to the side.**

**she sat up a bit their bare chest pressed together and kissed him softly passion in this moment disappeared this was romantic moment it was slow and sweet like their first kiss she pulled back Eddie took her hand in his and place gently kisses down her arm from her wrist and inner arm to her shoulder and gently kissed her neck and started to suck a little harder but still moved very slowly savouring every moment of this he started to move lower to kiss her collar bone then between her breasts she made a soft moan he moved up to her left breast and lightly kissed her nipple he kissed again just as softly but started suck on it Loren moaned loudly at the instant pleasure as his hand slowly caressed over her stomach toward the unattended breast as he massaged her breast, twirling his finger around her nipple as her moans became even louder than before he slows down the sucking on Loren nipple till he basically just stopped and kissed lightly before moving lower he lightly kissed above her stomach he left a trail of light kisses from there to above her pantie line he places her hand on each side of her bikini bottoms and pulls them down slowly he plants more lights kisses on her right ankle over leg closing the distance between him and her area he continued kissing up her inner thigh he hovered over her area he was so close Loren could feel him breathing he smiled at how wet she was Eddie kept thinking of the elevator and finally set on it. It's time for pay back. Instead of licking her area he blew Loren automatically started groaning she moaned his eddies name several times Eddie laughed when Loren grabbed his head trying to push him down further or pull him but he didn't budge **

**Eddie: **payback's a bitch

**He went down again to her left ankle and left more light kisses up her inner thigh until he was right in front of her area yet again he blew harder this time but her smell was intoxicating he couldn't resist any longer and crashed his lips into her area she screamed his name as he sucked her clitoris her screams and moans filled the room Eddie was positive if they had neighbours her screams would wake them but he didn't mind he loved hearing the pleasure he was giving her hands where in his hair around his head pulling him closer Loren was pushing toward him still moaning she began to grip the material to endure the pleasure.**

**When Eddie finished he crashed his lips into his Loren could taste her own juices but didn't care she kissed Eddie with so much passion she was sure only Eddie could make her feel this could bring out these feelings she pulled back as she removed Eddie swimming trunks he member shot straight up Loren look at it and the only though was that's not going to fit **

**Eddie:** you're staring

**Loren panting: **that's not ah

**Eddie:** it will** Eddie put his finger under her chin lifting her face up so her eyes meet his** Loren are you sure you want to do this?

**Loren:** I'm ready

**Eddie nervously:** you can tell be to stop If you want to and this isn't going to be exactly painless

**Loren: **you seem more nervous than I am

**Eddie:** I just don't want to hurt you or pressure you

**Loren puts her hand on his:** it going to hurt what every way you do it and I'm ready Eddie I trust you. Do you have a

**Eddie face palms:** I remember fake candles but not to get condoms

**Loren giggling:**

**Eddie:** it's not funny

**Loren:** no Eddie behind you on the table

**Eddie gets up and walks to the table there's a box of condoms of it and a note from James saying you own me mate **

**Loren:** someone remembered

**Eddie put the condom on he slowly started to enter her as his large member expanding her walls he saw a tear fall from her face as he broke the skin that made her a virgin Loren opened her eyes to could see the guilt all over Eddie face because he was hurting her so she kissed him softly and rested her forehead on his and whispered **

**Loren:** I love you

**Eddie kissed her. Loren deepened the kiss all the passion that disappeared bubbled back to the surface as Eddie kissed Loren with more force he was all the way in now when Loren couldn't feel the pain any more she nodding at him he slowly pulled out and went in faster than before it was still sore but the pain was subsiding and changing into pleasure she started to moan Loren saw Eddie smiling when this happened she was happy that his guilt was gone she scream his name eddies speed and force changed at her command they were both moaning each other names he grabbed her hips and continued thrusting in out of her the bodies shook as Eddie thrusts slowed he fell to the side of Loren after his breathing returned to normal he kissed her one more time as he pulled out. Eddie then pulled the covers down and put them around him and Loren he kissed her softly one more time and pulled her close so him as laid her hear on his chest and fell asleep listen to his heart beat **


	7. Chapter 7 The Morning After

Loren and Eddie's suite

**Loren and Eddie were a sleep in each other's arms Loren's head was on Eddie chest Eddie had one arm wrapped around her waist and she was laying on the other one. Eddie woke up first he looked down at Loren the smile never leaving his face as he brushed the hair covering her face back and traced the crinkles on her face memories of last flashed through his mind as his smile grew. **

Eddie's thoughts 

She is so beautiful when she sleeping I love how she still smiling even in her sleep. I miss her big brown eye though but She does look so peaceful no worries or doubts. I love how having her in my arms feels I could stay like this forever just feeling her heart beat against my chest listening to her breathing smelling her strawberry shampoo everything about Loren is perfect like an angel. I wish my mom could have met her she would have loved Loren.

How as she inspired me she just sleeping maybe it was last night that inspired me that was amazing I cannot even describe it. It was the best sex of my life no it wasn't sex it was something else entirely I could feel how much she loved me it was making love I guess there is a difference. I hope it was like that for Loren. I hope I didn't hurt her too much that would kill me.

**Just as this thought crossed his mind Loren's eyes fluttered open Eddie's smile instantly grew he really missed those big brown eyes Eddie kissed her forehead and she blushed **

**Loren blushing: **good morning

**Eddie:** we just made love and me kissing your forehead makes you blush

**Loren blushed more remember last night ever moan and caress:** so

**Eddie: **you're really cute when you blush

**Loren:** only when I blush

**Eddie: **Oh, when you're not blushing you're cute but when you're blushing you're really cute 

**Loren:** you're not too bad you self

**Eddie:** yeah I know you already told me that I'm ten times sexier than your boyfriend

**Loren: **After last night, I think you are 20 times sexier than my boyfriend is 

**Eddie:** is that so

**Loren:** yep

**Eddie:** about last night do you regr-

**Loren cut him of **

**Loren putting hand on his cheek:** Eddie last night was perfect I was ready I don't have any regrets. Do you?

**Eddie:** what? No last night was one of the best night of my life Loren

**Loren:** really? I know it was my first time and I didn't really know what I was doing

**Eddie chuckles**

**Loren:** ok laugh at me then.

**Eddie chuckles:** that's what you're worried about whether or not I enjoyed myself.

**Loren: **yeah I guess.

**Eddie: **you're the best I have ever had.

**Loren:** you don't have to say that to spear my feelings

**Eddie: **I told you already I'm not that nice and it's true it had nothing to do with you knowing what you were doing. Which by the way you did. It was the fact you still somehow managed to be yourself to be Loren and it was completely different with you it wasn't just sex it was making the love.

**Loren sat up a bit to kiss him and winced at a shooting pain in her lower regions:**

**Eddie worriedly: **are you ok?

**Loren:** I'm fine I'm just a little sore that's all.

**Eddie talking really fast: **I should have been more careful I'm such an idiot I didn't mean to hurt you

**Loren tried to get Eddie to shut up but he just continued to ramble on **

**Eddie:** I'm so sorry Loren I should of st-

**Loren cut Eddie off by kissing him she tries to deepen it but Eddie pulls back **

**Eddie:** why would you want to kiss me?

**Loren:** Eddie calm down I'm fine.

**Eddie:** stop saying that I know your lying I should of stopped.

**Loren:** Eddie.

**Eddie:** it's true I hurt you Loren

**Loren: **no you didn't quite the opposite

**Eddie confused:** what? 

**Loren:** remember the last few moment of us making love there was any pain then

**Eddie smiled remembering Loren moaning his name:**

**Loren:** this is just I side effect of that but I am kind of mad right know

**Eddie:** good you should be mad at me a should have been more gentle

**Loren:** Eddie if you had been any gentler I would still be a virgin and I'm not mad because of that I'm mad because I was perfectly happy until you started beating yourself up over something that couldn't have been avoided

**Eddie was about to speak when Loren stomach rumbled **

**Loren:** how about I make us some breakfast while you shower

**Eddie smiles: **ok and I'm sorry for spoiling your happy mood

**Loren:** seeing that smile has put me back in my happy mood **she gave him a light kiss and got up from the bed she hoped Eddie could tell that walking was painful**

**Eddie smirking:** Loren

**Loren:** yeah

**Eddie checking her out again:** you might want to put some clothes on in case someone walks in. We don't want my dad seeing you naked now 

**Loren looks down and blushes she completely forgot about her lack of clothing she could help notice that Eddie didn't seemed to mind:** good idea rock star** Loren put on one of Eddie t-shirts over her under wear **

**Eddie: **you look good in my clothes

**Loren blushes again and goes to make breakfast but remembers that her room might have a state of the art kitchen but might not have food.**

**While Loren is making food Eddie's guilt grew a bit as he could see Loren walking funny. So instead of showering he makes Loren a bubble bath hoping the hot water would help subside the pain. He adds bubbles, lights a few candles, and places them around the bathroom he then goes to find the kitchen expecting to find Loren cooking but she was on phone listing every food known to man Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and was waiting for her to finish**

**Eddie:** what was that about?

**Loren:** there isn't any food in this kitchen so I called room service

**Eddie: **I cansee that but there is only two of us you ordered enough food for half of America 

**Loren:** it all sounded so nice I couldn't resist

**Eddie:** at least we can gain those 50 pounds together

**Loren chuckled:** yeah what were you doing up there I thought you were showering

**Eddie picks Loren up bridal style:** let go see what I was doing up there

**Loren smiles when she sees the bubble bath and the candles **

**Eddie:** do you like it 

**Loren: ** I do

**Eddie:** oh save the I dos for later

**Loren:** I sensing a theme

**Eddie:** what do you mean?

**Loren:** you making wedding jokes while holding me bridal style

**Eddie: **what are getting at?

**Loren smirking:** nothing now put down before the bath gets cold

**Eddie puts Loren down and before he could blink she was already in there he smiled he saw her with her eye closed enjoying the feeling of the warm water he could help but stare she looked so hot **

**Loren:** are you just gonna stand there or would you like to join me

**Eddie smiles and quickly removes clothes and climbs into the bath and sits behind Loren she falls back onto his chest as Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist:**

**Loren: **now it's perfect

**Eddie:** I agree I could stay here forever holding you in my arms 

**Loren:** I like the sound of that

**Eddie:** really because I love the sound of that

**Loren eyes still closed:** and I love you

**Eddie smiling: **back atcha beautiful

**Loren: **as much as l would love to stay here the water will eventually get cold so what are we doing today?

**Eddie: **well last night inspired me and this room has a piano why don't we put on are comfiest pyjamas and write some songs while eating are way through the mountain of food you ordered

**Loren:** so you want to write some songs about deflowering your girlfriend

**Eddie smiling: **yes

**Loren chuckling: **ok so we have a song writing day

**Eddie:** that only for this morning I have more plans

**Loren smirking: **oh so do I

**Eddie: **by that smirk on your face I'm definitely going to like what you have planned 

**Loren:** no you're not. You're going to love it

**Eddie:** why don't we do what you have planned first?

**Loren:** no you already planned are morning

**Eddie:** ok we can do it later

**Loren:** before we do anything there is something I need to ask you

**Eddie started to tense up:** you can ask me anything 

**Loren felt Eddie tense up and slowly starts rub his arm he loosens up a bit:**

**Loren:** what happened when you were gone? You don't have to tell me if you're not ready

**Eddie:** I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner

**Loren:** I figured you tell me when you were ready

**Eddie: **it started after I left you and Kelly at the office

**Loren:** to meet lily park

**Eddie:** yeah she was still digging around in my mother death and I had this feeling she knew who did it when I got there she showed me a text instead

**Loren turning to face eddie:** I didn't send that

**Eddie:** I know I knew that then. Lily was trying to convince me that you sent it when Chloe walked in with Tyler following close behind

**Loren: **how did she end up in Max's apartment

**Eddie:** I'm getting to that after she showed up something clicked and I knew she somehow sent it. I didn't even care enough to shout at her so I left and went to MK I figured you would still be there I needed to tell you that I knew you didn't send it but you weren't there so I called

**Loren:** that explains the missed call

**Eddie:** I didn't realise Chloe was following me when she tired to talk to me I went up to the apartment but she was still following me we got into another screaming match then she let something slip she said she could never be responsible for such a heinous crime I knew then she wasn't talking about the text she was talking about

**Loren:** the accident

**Eddie: **yeah I started asking her if she knew who killed my mom

**Loren turned around to staddle Eddie and used her thumbs to wipe away the never tears that were forming:**

**Eddie between sobs :**she told me it was Tyler. I left the apartment to find Tyler down stairs we got into a fight and told me it was Chloe driving

**Eddie tears were ****uncontrollable**** now Loren stopped wiping them away and just held him whispering in his ear that everything works out and that it was going to get better:**

**Loren talks to her voice is almost inaudible: **hey look at me

**Eddie lifts his head to face Loren:**

**Loren:** I don't know what to say to make you feel better but I want you to know I'm here. I don't care if you stay up all night long crying or if you want to talk about anything, I will stay with you holding you till you feel better I'm right here. … I love you. Eddie and I'm not going anywhere

**Eddie**: I love you too

**Loren wraps her arms around him again after a while in pure silence Eddie starts to speak:**

**Eddie:** what was I thinking? I almost married the woman who killed my mom

**Loren take his face in her hands:**don't think like you should never beat yourself up about things from you past they can't be changened.

**Loren:** don't slap your forehead and ask yourself what was I thinking? breath and ask you self what was I learning?"

**Eddie gives Loren a sad smile:**

**Loren: **I don't know what to say to make you feel better but just remember Eddie Tough times never last, but tough people do

**Eddie smilies:** my mom used to say that

**Loren:** I'm not surprised from what you have told me about you mom she seems really wise

**Eddie:** she was. …do you want me to tell you the rest?

**Loren just nodded: **

**Eddie: ** I went for a drive to cool down after I while I stopped to call you when I realised I forgot my phone at MK

**Loren:** I think you dad has it

**Eddie:** really I miss wi-fi

**Loren chuckled:** what happened after that?

**Eddie:** I went to get fuel when this guy came up to me I asked him where the bathroom was I went round back when he hit me over in the head with a bat or a crowbar and rolled me down a hill I woke up in this shed to two people telling me everyone I loved thought I was dead

**Loren:** that's horrible

**Eddie:** well I panicked I kept asking them to call you and my dad and tell you that I was ok I hated my self for causing you any pain after I while I could move enough to drive to the gas station and call you from the payphone when leah showed up and hung up

**Loren:** I found out you were still alive like 5 minutes before you called

**Eddie:** I had to call after I saw that interview with juile

**Loren:** you saw that

**Eddie:** I did you were a pro and you have had just the same effect on my life too

**Loren smilies:** thanks

**Eddie:** I while after that I came back to LA and went looking for Chloe to get her to recant her statement

**Loren:** I take it she said yes

**Eddie:** Actually she said she would recant her statement if I broke up wih you

**Loren: **what did you say to that offer

**Eddie:** I told her she would never know what it's like to be in love

**Loren kissed him and smilied:**

**Eddie:** you want to get out of this tub the water is freezing 

**Loren:**Yes please I thought you were never gonna ask

**Loren and Eddie get out of the tub and get into comfy clothes Eddie is wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants and Loren is wear the same as she stole some of Eddies clothes **

**Eddie: **don't you look comfortable

**Loren:** I am now let see this piano

**Eddie and Loren are sitting at the piano bench:**

**Loren: **any ideas

**Eddie: **no

**Loren:** I thought you wanted to write a song about deflowering your girlfriend

**Eddie:** oh I do and I have a few ideas for that song but you don't write that kind of song with your girlfriend in the same room

**Loren**: is that so

**Eddie:** yeah it is but I have a few idea for other I wrote while I was away 

**Loren:** can I hear them

**Eddie goes to his bag and pulls out a tiny notebook and sits back down: **

**Loren:** nice note book

**Eddie:** thanks I do miss my other one

**Loren:** its back home

**Eddie smiles:**

**Loren:** what are you similing at

**Eddie:** you just called my penthouse your home

**Loren blushes: **I meant home as in LA

**Eddie still smiling:** sure

**Loren:** ok maybe I was talking about the penthouse but I have just been staying there so long

**Eddie smiling:**so it feels like home then 

**Loren:** yeah I kind of did

**Eddie:** good because it's as much your home as it is my home

**Loren smilies the give him a light kiss:**

**Eddie:** how about a duet 

**Loren:** I like that idea

**Eddie:** ok well I wrote something that I think could be made into a duet

**Loren: **ok let be see it

**Loren read it **

_It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Eddie:** what do you think?

**Loren:** I have something that would go really well with that

**Eddie:**Really, this duet might be easier than thought 

**Loren showed him the lyrics **

_I know, I know it's been a while__  
__I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
__Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind__  
__You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
__The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
__You're all I'm looking for_

**Eddie:** did you write this when I was gone

**Loren:** yeah I wrote it after I went back to school I kept seeing you every where

**Eddie:** I saw you in my dreams so a slept for must of the time

**Loren chuckles:** so how about we put it like

_know, I know it's been a while__  
__I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
__Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind__  
__You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
__The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
__You're all I'm looking for__  
__It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Eddie: **I like it but theres something missing 

**Loren: ** yeah I think the bit you wrote would be better as a chorus

**Eddie:** damn I need my notebook

**Loren:** why

**Eddie: **because I wrote smething that would fit perfectly but I cant remember the order

**Loren:** think really hard

**Eddie: **wait! Paper! quickly paper

**Loren:** here

**Eddie starts writing like a** **maniac**

**Loren:** well someones inspired

**Eddie:** I'm done I think I found are chorus

**Loren: **ok let me hear

**Eddie:** _What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Loren:** I love it …

**Eddie:** but

**Loren: **it's stillmissing something

**Eddie:** any ideas

**Loren starts to write some lyrics down:**

**Eddie:** I'm not the only one whos inspired

**Loren: **ok what about this

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
__You're not trying to be perfect__  
__Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Eddie:** I think that's perfect

**Loren:** yeah I do to

**Eddie:** we could add the first bit you wrote at the start

**Loren:** so it would be like

_I know, I know it's been a while__  
__I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
__Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind__  
__You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
__The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
__You're all I'm looking for___

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
__You're not trying to be perfect__  
__Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Eddie: ** yeah now the next verse

**Loren:** i don't have any ideas for that one what about you little note book

**Eddie:** I think I have something in here that could work

**Eddie flips threw a few pages and stops at a page and smiles:**

**Loren:** take it you found something

**Eddie:** yeah it's a start

_Just friends, the beginning of the end__  
__how do we make sense__  
__from we're on our own__  
__it's like you're the other half of me_

**Loren:** I like that for you verse

**Eddie:** its not long enouth

**Loren:** how about

_I feel incomplete, I should've known__  
__nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share__  
__so not fair_

**Eddie**: I like that

**Loren: **then you sing they chorus again

**Eddie: ** we could add a bit I wrote after the bunglow

**Loren:** I didn't know your wrote anything after the bunglow

**Eddie: **I wanted to surprize you when it was done

**Loren:** well can I hear it now

**Eddie: **yeah

Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me  
I was running from myself  
because I couldn't tell how deep that we  
we were gonna be

**Loren continues to sing after Eddie stops :** I was scared it's destiny

**Eddie continus to sing to:** but it hurts like hell Hope it's not too late, just a twist of faith

**Loren:** then the chorus to

**Eddie smiles at Loren: **you are amazing

**Loren smiles:** I added one line to the last verse I'm good but I don't know about amazing

**Eddie:** you are. The fastest I have ever written a song was 2 days I just wrote one with you in 15 minute and it is definitely a hit

**Loren:** we still have to write the music 

**Eddie:** but I have a feeling you already have an idea

**Loren:** I do

**Eddie:** I knew it so what is it

**Loren starts to play the piano when she finishes Eddie claps:**

**Loren: **reallyyou're clapping

**Eddie:** would you prefer a standing o

**Loren giggling: **I would

**Eddie stands up on the piano bench and starts to clapping and chanting Loren, Loren, Loren:**

**Loren laughs: **get down before you hurt yourself

**Eddie sits back down:** ok let's play the song through

**Loren:** well we need to work out who is singing what part

**Eddie: **well that's easyyou sing thefirst verse and the first chorus I sing the second verse and chorus then we both sing the last part together

**Loren: **I like that let's try it

_Loren_

_I know, I know it's been a while__  
__I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
__Sometimes, 'cause you're always on_ _my mind__  
__You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
__The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
__You're all I'm looking for___

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
__You're not trying to be perfect__  
__Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah__  
_

_Eddie  
__Just friends, the beginning or the end?__  
__How do we make sense__  
__When we're on our own__  
__It's like you're the other half of me__  
__I feel incomplete, I should've known__  
__Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share__  
__So not fair___

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
__You're not trying to be perfect__  
__Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__You try to take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
_

_Together  
__Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me__  
__I was running from myself__  
__Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we__  
__We were gonna be__  
__I was scared it's destiny, but it hurts like hell__  
__Hope it's not too late, just a twist of faith___

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
__You're not trying to be perfect__  
__Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__It's how you take my breath away__  
__Feel the words that I don't say__  
__I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
__Oh, oh, I could say them now, mmm_

**Eddie:** that is perfect

**Loren:** yeah it is. Want to start another one?

**Eddie:** ok but I need to go to the bathroom

**Eddie went to the bathroom and Loren starts to write a new song about last night:**

_Verse 1:  
I see you looking at me lately  
And I can't seem to hide  
The loneliness I try  
_**Loren grabs her guitar and sings the few lines she wrote but doesn't know Eddie listening she can't come up with the next line and sings it again but Eddie continues the song:**

**Loren**: I see you looking at me lately

And I can't seem to hide

The loneliness I try

**Eddie:** I can't see you thru the madness

Desires locked inside

Were falling from your eyes

And you bring me to life

**Loren stops playing: **

**Eddie:** see you have already started writing another are we a bit over productive

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie answered it and two men came in with two carts full of food. **

**Eddie:** did you order the entire kitchen

**Loren:** yeah I did. Is that bacon?

**Eddie eating some of the bacon:** it's really nice

**Loren grabbing some bacon:** mmm it is nice

**Eddie:** why you stop playing

**Loren:** it's embarrassing

**Eddie:** what is?

**Loren:** what the songs about

**Eddie: **what's it about

**Loren grabs her guitar and starts playing the chorus:** (I put bits in bold to give hints to what the song is about for those who did not get it)

One Song one night

Moonlight and a bottle of wine

**For the first time**

I'm Perfectly Known

**Lost in your touch**

Facing never wanting to rush this

But right now

I'm Perfectly Known

I don't wanna escape from you

**Eddie smiles and pulls Loren into and intense kiss she drops the guitar and wraps her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer:**

**Loren and Eddie pulled back needing air:**

**Loren:** so you like the song

**Eddie: **I doand you thought it was impossible to write a good song about making love

**Loren:** I didn't say it was impossible

**Eddie:** now you might want to get ready

**Loren:** why where are we going

**Eddie: **well I am going to lunch with my dad and you're going to lunch with Mel saw you looking at your phone all day you are dying to call Mel

**Loren:** was it that obvious

**Eddie: **yeah it was well she is going home tomorrow so this is the last time you will see her for the next week

**Loren was about to speak when Mel comes barging through the door covering her eyes**

**Mel: **is everybody decent

**Loren:** hi Mel

**Mel removing her hands from her eyes: **good everybodies clothed

**Loren:** Mel!

ok I have been super busy so I haven't been able to update but this chapter is 4479 words long so I think I made it up to you guys the song is beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber when the other songs finished I will tell you what's called

By the way my spell checker on Microsoft word stopped working half way through writing this and I suck at spelling so if anything's spelt wrong its Microsoft fault

I would also like to thank for you review on the bit in chapter 6 it really helped I decided to keep the elevator bit in there so thanks R&R

**Happy Halloween **


	8. Chapter 8 Game On

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update Microsoft word crashed then my laptop and when I got both of them working I came across a serious case of writers block because this chapter needed drama and all my drama is planed later in the story **

**Loren was about to speak when Mel comes barging through the door covering her eyes**

**Mel:** is everybody decent

**Loren:** hi Mel

**Mel removing her hands from her eyes: **good everybody's clothed

**Loren:** Mel!

**Mel: **that's my name don't wear it out and I'm offended that Eddie has to convince you to go shopping with me. Now why he convinces you I'm going to check something in the bathroom

**Loren watches Mel walk off knowing she's checking if the lingerie is still there **

**Eddie:** what's she checking in the bathroom?

**Loren trying to hide a smirk:** long story

**Eddie raising an eyebrow:** do I want to know?

**Mel:** do you want to know what?

**Eddie:** what's in the bathroom?

**Mel: **oh you want to know but I'm not telling you

**Eddie:** you two have got me all curious and suspicious

**Loren:** it a surprise

**Eddie: ** for me

**Loren:** yes and don't ask me any questions my lips are sealed

**Loren gives Eddie a quick kiss**

**Mel: ** well I'm going down to meet Adam in the lobby

**Loren: ** Adam's here

**Mel: **yeah he is he got sick on the plane so couldn't come to your concert I wanted to take him to tour NYU

**Loren:** to you think that's a good idea wouldn't that just rub it in that he's not going to NYU

**Mel:** yeah probably but he's giving up his dream school for me I want to make sure he really wants to

**Loren:** I guess. WAIT not only is your mom letting you miss school to visit me in New York but she's letting you stay with Adam too

**Mel chuckling:** no… she knows I'm here but she knows nothing of Adam being here

**Mel leaves for the lobby**

**Eddie:** shouldn't we be getting ready for lunch

**Loren: ** I kind of wanted to spend my entire day off with you

**Eddie:** we have interviews and writing songs and all that business stuff the rest of the week you will be seeing so much of me that you be sick of me before the week is open but today might be the only day you get to spend with Mel and your mom

**Loren: ** how about we all go out to lunch you, me, Mel, Max, and mom.

**Eddie:** I get to spend time with my dad and **(starts kissing Loren's neck)** mybeautiful girlfriend I'm so spoilt

**Loren smiles: **beautiful girlfriend should I be jealous

**Eddie still kissing her neck:** you should be very very jealous because my girlfriend is the **(looking her in the eye)** most beautiful girl in the world **kissing her on the lips **

**Loren smiles:** we need to start getting ready for lunch 

**Eddie and Loren went to get ready:**

**Loren: **so where are we eating?

**Eddie:** how about Del Posto it has the best laz-ga-na in town

**Loren playful punched Eddie's shoulder:** you so mean

**Eddie pretending to be hurt: **ow. I just wanted my girlfriend to have her favourite meal

**Loren's phone buzzed:**

**Loren: **its mom everyone's waiting in the lobby

**Eddie and Loren get in the lift Loren notices Eddie can't stop smirking: **

**Loren:** what's got you all smiley?

**Eddie still smirking: ** oh nothing

**Loren:** yeah sure

**Eddie: **fine I was just thinking about the last time we were in this lift

**Loren blushed remembering her hand in Eddie's swimming trunks then giggled remembering the man tell her she should go faster:**

**Eddie: **what are you laughing at?

**Loren:** the guy

**Eddie chuckles: **I'm so glad he didn't recognised us

**Loren: **I know right it was really funny we he called me lassie

**Eddie was about to say something when the lift beeped and the door opened up to the lobby they were looking around for every one when the heard some called Eddie: **

**Person:** Eddd!

**Eddie: **James. What's up man?

**James:** nothing (**looking at Loren)** well this must be the beautiful girlfriend I have been here so much about. (**James puts his hand out to Loren) **I'm James and Ed here just can't stop talking about you

**Loren smirking:** is that so?** Starts shaking James's hands** it's nice to meet you I'm Loren

**James's: **so you talented, pretty and polite **(looking at Eddie) **you're a lucky man Ed don't screw it up and now that we speak of beautiful woman I better go find my wife and you owe me big

**Loren: **why do you owe him?

**Eddie: **because every fairy light and rose petal was there because he owns this hotel

**Loren uncomfortably:** so he knows what happened yesterday?

**Eddie: **sort of

**Loren confused: **what do you mean sort of

**Eddie: **well he knows we made love but he doesn't know** (stepping closer)** that I did this** (Eddie starts to kissing Loren neck) **or this **(his hand start caressing her thigh)**

**Loren and Eddie didn't notice the paparazzi taking photos of them:**

**Person:** ahem,

**Loren and Eddie broke apart looking very guilty:**

**Eddie: **hi Nora

**Loren: **hey Max

**Max:** so son where are we eating?

**Eddie: **Del Posto** (Eddie starts giggling)**

**Loren punches him playfully on the shoulder:**

**Loren:** don't you dare

**Eddie still laughing: **wouldn't dream of it

**Nora:** wouldn't dream of what

**Eddie: **telling everyone why I chose Del Posto

**Loren:** is anyone even hungry

**Everyone looks at each other: **not really

**Max:** I'm still full from breakfast

**Nora:** so am I

**Eddie: **wait there's was enough food for you after Loren ordered the entire kitchen

**Loren:** I didn't order the entire kitchen and it not like it went to waste we basically finished it

**Adam:** how much food are we talking about here?

**Max got a phone call:** that was the driver the car service is here

**Nora:** will the be enough room for all of us

**Max smirking: **yeah there should be

**They go outside to the front of the hotel to see paparazzi everywhere a few cars and a limo **

**The paparazzi start asking them questions trying to block them in and security try to push them forward Loren felt a bit Claustrophobic then she felt some chest at her back then he grabbed he hand interlocking his finger with hers giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he bent down to her ear and whispered I gotcha beautiful. Loren new it was Eddie behind her. At least 10 minutes later the finally made it to the car **

**Adam:** this isn't a car

**Max:** I order a limo we needed to drive you three beautiful ladies around in style

**Mel: ** I don't mind at all

**Nora: **Max you didn't need to do this

**Loren: **my car stops working when I use the horn so if the car works to me its fine so I'm with mom you didn't need to do this but since I know you're as stubborn as Eddie thank you Max

**Max:** you welco-

**Driver: **sorry for interrupting Mr Duran but were blocking everything parked here so where too

**Eddie:** any one hungry yet

**Adam:** not really(**everyone agreed with Adam) **

**Nora:** so where to

**Mel rubbing her hands together:** shopping 

**Eddie:** 5th avenue

**Driver**: did I hear 5th avenue

**Loren:** yeah

**Driver: **well I just got the limo detailed so Loren and Eddie would you mind wearing these when you get out so no one attacks the limo** (the driver hands them two pairs of dark shades and two hats)**

**Adam:** Loren you have a disguise you really are big time now

**Nora:** my little girls all grown up

**Mel: **don't start crying Nora because if you start crying I will and I may never stop

**Loren:** it feels like yesterday when I put sunglasses on and Mel spent hours telling me they weren't fashion forward and now I wear sunglasses and it brings you two to tears

**Mel wiping away tears: **there not fashion forward either

**Eddie:** what's not fashion forward?

**Loren:** the sunglasses

**Driver:** what shop would you like me to stop at?

**Eddie:** some where I can get a phone I'm dying here

**Nora starts giggling:**

**Eddie:** what's so funny?

**Nora: **Loren lost her phone in Mel's car and started doing twitter checks with random objet

**Loren sarcastically:** that was a dark dark time

**Eddie:** I know I need access to Wi-Fi like now

**Nora laughs:** you worse than Loren

**Driver:** we are here call me when you need to go to the restaurant but its best to walk here or it would take hours 

**Mel: **I'm here and were shopping it will take hours anyway

**All the guys let out a grunt **

**Mel pointing at the guys:** shut up or none of you are getting any tonight 

**Nora & Loren:** MELLLLL

**The guys stop talking instantly **

**Mel: **it worked didn't it I need something to keep them quiet because they will complain on this shopping spree I know because you two complain and you are women shopping is in your blood

**Nora changing the subject:** shouldn't we be getting Eddie that phone now

**Eddie:** Mel we are allowed to talk right

**Loren giggled Eddie seemed terrified:**

**Eddie:** oh you think that's funny **(Eddie started tickling Loren. Loren was laughing and running out of breath)**

**Loren:** stop…p it ple…ase

**Eddie:** say Eddie Duran is so hot and I'll think about stopping

**Loren looking deadly serious:** never

**Eddie starts ticking more Loren and Eddie forgot to put the sunglasses so people recognised them and were talking pictures and videos. Eddie was too busy tickling Loren to notice and Loren was too busy getting tickled to notice:**

**Nora: **someone should probably tell them about the cameras

**Max turns to Nora:** they're both famous there is always going to be a camera it shouldn't stop them being a normal couple

**Mel: **I don't think normal boyfriends tickle the girlfriend in the middle of the street

**Adam smirking:** no I think they do

**Mel tries to run away but Adam is too fast for her he grabs her waist and starts ticking her **

**Eddie still tickling Loren:** say it

**Loren: ** fine edd...die Duran is **(Eddie slows up on the tickling and loosens his grip on Loren) **

**Loren:** is so NOT hot

**Loren got out of eddies grip and runs away Eddie catches and puts her against a car with his arms on either side of her so she can't move **

**He leans in and kisser her Loren's hands go around his neck pulling him in as she starts to really get into the kiss she hear some clearing there throat**

**Person: **Ahem

**Loren and Eddie pulled back **

**Loren: **hi …mom

**The crowd that surrounded them laughed **

**Eddie and Loren looked around to see about 50 people around them and the said together:**

**Eddie & ****Loren:** forgot the shades

**Nora was about to say something when everyone's phone beeped and buzzed **

**Mel was the first to get to the webpage the title read **

**Leddie getting hot heavy**

**Loren: ** I just read the title and I already know that's not good 

**Mel smirking:** I'm sure it was good at the time

**Loren: **MEL

**Nora:** I have to agree with her on that one

**Loren: **MOM

**Some of the people surrounding them got the notification too and were laughing at Mel's comment **

**Eddie:** remember the guy without a phone

**Loren:** oh right here **(hands Eddie her phone)**

**Eddie reads the title and chuckles and scrolls down to see a picture of them at the hotel early today it wasn't anything bad he acutely saved the picture onto Loren's phone:**

**Nora:** what is it?

**Mel: **you're afraid to look too

**Adam:** I'm going near what's below the title

**Max:** I just don't know how to work the web browser on this thing **(holding his phone up)**

**They all laugh at Max **

**Eddie:** geez you guys are acting like we shot a

**Loren cut him off:** stop talking we still have people staring at us

**Eddie:** right it's an innocent picture of us kissing at the hotel early today

**Nora:** oh

**Mel looking at the picture:** oh this pic is cute

**Loren sees these creepy kids eyeing her up and down:** I think we should get off the street before we get attacked

**They went into Hollister**

**Nora looking at Eddie and Loren:** now you two put on your shades

**Max & Eddie:** that won't work

**Loren:** why not

**Eddie:** they will recognise our clothes

**Mel similes: **we will just have to get you new clothes

**Loren shakes her head and points at the store: ** go. Nothing to bright

**Nora:** she looks happier that a rat in a cheese factory

**Mel returns with a mountain of clothes:** I am

**Nora laughs:**

**Loren:** you're going to make me try all that on

**Mel: **yep but half of this is for Eddie to but I should warn you I am nowhere near done

**Eddie:** how you have so many clothes stacked up I can barely see your head

**Mel: ** I see lips moving when you should be walking to the changing rooms

**Loren starts walking and Eddie follows:**

**Eddie turns to Mel:** you know I can pick my on clothes

**Mel turns to Loren:** I think you should stay in my room tonight we can have a slumber party

**Eddie: **give me the clothes

**Loren:** I think I should keep that trick in mind

**Eddie: **I wouldn't work for you

**Loren:** and why is that

**Eddie leans closer to Loren so there lips are only inches apart:**

**Eddie whispers:** because I know you can't resist me

**Eddie:** so you never follow through

**Eddie smiles to himself when he sees Loren is biting her lip **

**Loren:** I can resist you

**Eddie:** I don't think so

**Eddie leans closer so his lips are so close to Loren's she can feel his breath when he talks he gently places his fingertips on the exposed skin of her arms and lightly lets his fingertips trickle down her arms as he speaks **

**Eddie:** I think ever nerve in your body is screaming for you to kiss me

**Loren can't speak she's afraid if she puts any movement on her lips the touches Eddie's and she will be a goner so she just shakes her no **

**Loren sees Eddies lips moving and knows there is probably sound coming out but all she can concentrate on his fingers caressing her arms she can feel the goose bump in the trail of his fingers Loren gives up fighting if he going to play this game so could she**

**She slowly backed up knowing that Eddie would follow her they backed up enough so Loren's back hit a wall the wall of the dressing room Loren was about to enter Eddie hadn't even noticed Loren quickly switch their positions so Eddie was against the wall instead of her she locked the door **

**Eddie whispering:** Loren what are you doing?

**Loren stood as close to Eddie as he stood to her hovering her lips above **

**Loren whispering: **you can't resist me either

**Eddie moving closer to Loren's lips:** I think I can manage

**Loren:** prove it

**Eddie:** how?

**Loren:** you're not allowed to touch me for the next hour 

**Eddie:** that doesn't seem that hard

**Loren looks below Eddie belt directly at his crotch **

**Loren:** it about to get a lot harder

**Loren then turns around to face the door with her back and removes her top Eddie was in absolute shock he never thought the sweet innocent girl from the valley would be practically stripping in front of him in a public dressing room but she then pulled another top over her head he calmed down a bit then she was just changing and he had seen her naked so this wasn't as big of a deal as he was making out to be but she was right it did just get a lot harder she looked in the mirror at the side and shook her head no Eddie agreed with her that top was really big on her she then pulled that one of still facing side was Eddie could see more than just her back he gulped Loren heard it looked at him and giggle then turned around to get another top Eddie looked and the clothes stacked up in a pile all he saw was tops and thank God inwardly this was all ready torture but he knew if he saw her legs it would give in and he needed to win this **

**He had a few ideas on how to win but if he took off his top Loren would probably realises this was going in a very bad direction and kick him out and this was very closes to the sexiest thing she's ever done and he couldn't touch her or she would win she was trying another top she seemed to like that on she saw her plan starting to fail she need to be even sexier so she made sure to take this top of slowly with her back facing Eddie she giggled inwardly as she heard the loudest gulp in history she felt heat at her back she knew Eddie had finally moved he kept that same distance knowing she could feel his heat and bent down to whisper in her ear that's not playing fair miss Tate **

**Loren whispering:** who said anything about playing fair?

**Loren put her hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall and moved so plant a soft kiss half way between his cheek and lips she turned around to put another top on when she was suddenly pulled back and pushed against the wall as Eddie crashed his lips into hers Loren kissed him back with as much passion as Eddie was putting into the kiss Loren switched positions again so Eddie was trapped between the wall and Loren as Loren started to nibble his ear Eddie pushed Loren back against the wall so she was trapped again he started kissing her neck when the heard Mel speak**

**Mel: **Loren would your hurry up in there we have like 50 more shops to go to

**Loren:** I will be out in a minute I have one more top to try on

**Loren laughed when she heard Eddie groan into her neck she puts on her top and checks to see if the coast is clear **

**Loren:** come on

**Eddie:** I need a minute

**Loren: **why

**Eddie looks down to the big lump in his jeans**

**Eddie: **unless you feel like reliving what happened in the lift I need a minute

**Loren walked over to Eddie and put her hands on his chest and whispered**

**Loren: **you mean my very slow speed

**Eddie:** you are going to be the death of me

**Loren: **I told you that's the plan

**Loren turned to leave when Eddie said **

**Eddie:** and Loren

**Loren:** yeah

**Eddie:** Game on!

**I'm trying to make leddie equal between sweets moments like writing songs to tickle fights and sexy moment like dressing rooms or lifts so don't panic if you like the sweets moment more or the sexy one they will be plenty of both but the next chapter will probably be based on Eddie and Loren's new game so there will be more sexy moments than sweet ones **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok the chapter has a lot of teasing so just to clarify mmmmm translates to moaning comes up a lot and I thought I would make that part very clear

Previously

Eddie: you are going to be the death of me

Loren:I told you that's the plan

Loren turned to leave when Eddie said

Eddie: and Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: Game on!

**Now**

**Mel walks up and interrupts the conversation**

**Mel:** Loren I have more clothes and where's Eddie I have to kill him

**Loren looks in the dressing room and sees Eddie shake his head no. Loren is thinking if he wants a game his got one. Eddie is hiding behind the door Loren puts her hand on his chest inside his T-shirt knowing Mel can't see anything because her shoulder still behind the door anyway **

**Loren slow gliding her fingertips over Eddie's chest she is close enough to his breathing speed up but Mel can't she continues to caress his chest and abs while talking to Mel she trying her best not to laugh at Eddie's expression and thinks to herself he is horrible at not moaning I hope he does Mel's would hear and know where he is and kill him and that would be funny to see**

**Loren:** why do you want to kill him?

**Mel:** because he sat the clothes I told him to try on there and disappeared

**Loren:** oh

**Mel:** so do you know where he is

**Loren still caressing his chest:** no

**Eddie lets out another moan a little louder this time**

**Mel: **did you hear something?

**Loren: **No. maybe Eddie went to the men's dressing rooms

**Mel: **maybe… are you okay your face is bright red

**Loren:** I'm fine must be the physical activity of changing clothes

**Mel:** ok

**Mel went to leave when she remembered she had to ask Loren about last night **

**Mel smirking:** so how was last night?

**Loren smirking:** I don't know what you're talking about

**Mel: **so you and Eddie didn't sleep together

**Loren blushes because eddies listening:** can we talk about this later

**Mel:** if you promise to give me every single detail

**Loren:** I will now go look for Eddie

**Mel turned to look for Eddie **

**Eddie pulled Loren back into the dressing room and pushed her against the door **

**Eddie and Loren start another smoking hot make out session**

**Person:** are you alright sweetie

**Loren pulls away from Eddie but Eddie traps her against the door and continues to slowly kissing her neck knowing it will drive her crazy why she has to keep up an actual conversation without moaning or reacting **

**Loren:** mom I'm a fine …mm mm I will be out in a… mm minute

**Nora: **are you sure you ok sweetie you voice seems a little shaky

**Loren:** I told you mom I'm fine

**Nora: **ok sweetie just hurry up we have other shops to visit

**Loren:**…

**Nora:** Loren?

**Loren:** I will be mmmm as quick as I can

**Loren listens to hear Nora's footsteps when she thinks the coast is clear she pushes Eddie away **

**Loren:** you do realise if my mom found out you were in here she wouldn't have left us alone in a room every again I by the way your face is bright red

**Eddie giggled:** must be all the physical activity …. From changing of course and (**putting his hands on her waist) **your mom trusts me so it isn't anything to worry about

**Loren:** I'm starting to think my mom shouldn't trust you at all but think of this from her point of view if she caught us she would find her 18 year old daughter in a changing room if her 22 year old boyfriend

**Eddie: **I see your point

**Loren:** I'm going for real this time

**Eddie:** I don't want to go out there Mel wants to kill me

**Loren:** is Eddie scared?

**Eddie: **yes no offense but you best friend is terrifying

**Loren laughs: **just try on the clothes before she finds and you will be good

**She turns taking the tops she wants to buy with her**

**Eddie takes the clothes out of her hands and runs to the cash register knowing Loren wouldn't let him buy her anything but he's was still determined to pay for these clothes Eddie gets to the cash register first but Loren was very close behind him Eddie handed the sales guy his platinum card and the tops Loren get her card and the sales guy just stares at both of them **

**Eddie:** Loren let me buy you a few tops

**Loren:** Eddie I can pay for them my self

**Sales guy:** your. You're ...Loren Tate and your Eddie Duran

**Eddie ****puts his hand out to the sales guy shakes it**

**Eddie:** and you are?

**Sales guy:** Liam

**Loren:** it's nice to meet you Liam.

**Eddie:** well Liam I'm paying for this

**Loren:** no I'm paying for this

**Eddie: ** no I'm paying for this

**Loren:** no I'm paying for this

**Eddie: ** no I'm paying for this

**Liam:** why don't you just half the price

**Loren and Eddie look at the sales guy and think over his idea **

**Loren:** no I'm paying for this

**Eddie: ** no I'm paying for this

**Loren:** no I'm paying for this

**Eddie: ** how about I pay for these and you can pay for my clothes?

**Loren: **deal now pay and go try stuff on

**Eddie pays for Loren's new tops Loren goes into a dressing room to put one of the tops on and her sunglasses so people won't recognises her she goes to Eddie's dressing room to see what she getting him**

**Loren:** three tops Eddie really you bought me like 12

**Eddie:** and a pair of jeans. Nice glasses by the way

**Loren:** thank you. Now go get more clothes

**Mel:** did someone say more clothes

**Max:** I hate to complain actually I'm afraid to complain after what Mel threatened but can't we get out of here if been in this one store for over 45 minutes

**Nora:** you think that's bad Mel had me and Loren in Zara for 2 hours

**Eddie:** 2 hours

**Loren:** 2hours and 13 minutes actually

**Mel:** that was just the best day you look so good Loren the top is matching the dark shades I approve but you** (pointing at Eddie)** didn't try any of those clothes on

**Eddie: **I did I'm going to go buy them now

**Mel: **ok I will let you off the hook this time Duran

**Loren and Eddie walk to the till so Loren can pay for Eddie's tops after that Eddie changes his clothes and the puts on the glasses **

**Max: **so we can leave now

**Mel: **yes we can go

**Eddie:** get me a new phone

**The go to the apple store **

**Max:** why don't they sell pears here?

**Everyone laughs at max**

**Mel:** very funny

**Max whispers to Nora**

**Max whispering:** I was being serious

**Nora:** I explain later

**Mel and Adam go over to the genius bar so Adam can prove he's smarter than them Nora is playing with an iPad while trying to explain to max the apple and pear thing while Eddie and Loren are looking at phones **

**Loren: **this one is blue like you last phone

**Eddie: **I guess that one will do

**Loren:** I guess for someone who was super happy to get a phone you don't seem all that happy

**Eddie: ** I don't like iPhones

**Loren laughs:** me either but it is just a phone to keep you going until we get home

**Eddie gets the phone and everybody leaves **

**Mel: **is it any good

**Eddie:** I have twitter I'm fine

**Mel drags everyone to at least 70 more shops right now there in guess **

**Nora: **so much for lunch it almost 6

**Mel:** how about us girls get really nice dresses and the guys get really nice suits and we go have a really nice dinner instead

**Eddie:** I like that idea

**Adam:** so do we split up or wait

**Mel:** probably quicker to split up but I don't know if I trust you boys by yourself

**Eddie:** we will be fine

**Nora:** so where are we eating now

**Eddie:** I had a reservation for Del Posto I could change it to 8:00 the dress code started at six so be careful they are really strict on it

**Mel:** well go then we have more shopping to do and were getting ready in Loren's room so find somewhere else to change

**The guys leave the Mel had to pull Loren away from Eddie. The girls went to a few shops and found the perfect dresses the boys found different things max went with a suit without tie. Eddie got dark blue jeans a black shirt and a bomber jacket with leather sleeves **(I'm bad at outfits I could describe the girls and I had no idea what Adam would wear so I will leave that to you imagination)

* * *

Loren's room (the girls are getting ready)

**Mel was doing Loren's make up and Nora was doing Loren's hair.**

**Loren:** shouldn't you be getting yourselves ready

**Mel:** look at me I'm ready so is Nora

**Loren:** and you two look beautiful but I can do my own hair and make up

**Mel:** yes you can but we can do it better and think of it this way every time I have done your hair or make up and choose your clothes Eddie has noticed you Eddie's concert the contest. Shall I continue?

**Loren:** no but speaking of clothes are you sure this dress is ok

**Mel:** is beautiful

**Nora: **it is Lorenand your hairs done

**Loren:** ooh can I see

**Mel: ** no not until I have finished your make up

**Loren:** are you almost finished the guys will be here in like 10 minutes

Max's room (the guys are ready and just talking)

**Max: **so Eddie what happened?

**Eddie:** can we leave it till later I don't what to start telling the story without finishing it

**Adam: **we should probably go or will be late

**Then Max's phone beeped it was a text from Loren**

**Loren-**_italic's_**Max- bold**

_Hey Max I wanted to do something for Eddie like a welcome back thing and I was wondering if you had Eddie's friend Ian's number _

**Yeah its 555-068-789. Are you thinking party or a dinner or something because if it is a party I could invite some of Eddie's friends from high school **

_I was thinking a dinner type thing if it was a party he would have to tell what happened do a lot of people but if you think a party would be better we could do that _

**No a dinner is fine I think that would be really good**

* * *

**Eddie, Adam and Max arrive at Loren and Eddie's room**

**Eddie, Adam, Max:** you look beautiful

**Eddie:** you all look beautiful

**Loren:** you don't look too bad yourself

**Mel:** I will agree with Loren on that one you three look acceptable

Nora: shall we go

**Everyone pairs off Mel & Adam Loren & Eddie Nora & Max as the walk to the limo they arrive at the restaurant to see paparazzi waiting **

In the limo

**Eddie:** someone from the restaurant must have tipped off the press that we were coming here

**Nora:** we could go somewhere else

**Max:** we can't let them control where you go and don't go

**The get out of the limo the paparazzi takes picture of all of them but focuses on Loren and Eddie **

**Loren:** can we run for cover or do we have to stop and pose

**Eddie: **I would prefer to run but Jake and Kelly would kill us for no taking advantage of the situation **Eddie says the last part sarcastically **

**Loren: ** they never have to know

**Eddie:** yeah good point let's run

**Loren and Eddie started to run to the restaurant but the paparazzi still asked Loren and Eddie questions **

**Pap 1: **Can we have a kiss for the camera?

**Pap 2: **Are there any wedding plans in the future for you two?

**Pap 3: **is it true that Chloe might have something to do with your mom's accident Eddie

**I'm so so so so sorry that it's taking me this long to update this chapter need some drama and I could figure out what it came to me eventually **

**R&R**


End file.
